Astral Leviathans
The Astral Leviathans are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the mysterious 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding', from an unknown parent chapter. The Astral Leviathans have seen extensive combat in the outer fringes of the Imperium combating Renegade planetary governors and militias, their majority of their campaigns being waged against humanity itself, this comes into the chapters very close ties with the Ordo Hereticus and the Ecclesiarch. The Chapter's holy rituals and dedication to the Imperial Creed plays a large part in the Chapter's daily life which is reflected in it's battle-brothers, who are some of the most zealous and fanatic of Astartes. To display their devotion, their armour and vehicles are often heavily adorned with purity seals, scriptures, and litanies of battle. Notable Campaigns *'To Hunt a High Lord (ca. 100-600.M36)' - The chapter was enraged when they learned of a High Lord of Terra daring to say he received a vision of the God-Emperor, who spoke to him personally. Chapter rhetoric stated that only the most holy of battle-brothers received words or visions from the God-Emperor. Once they had defeated a mighty Ork Waaagh! in the Segmentum Pacificus, the chapter quickly cut its way towards the Jericho Sector to cut down the imposter who ruled in bloody tyranny under false words spoken from heretical lips. The Astral Leviathans also sent three companies to the siege of the Ecclesiarchy fortress, helping to bring an end to the Age of Apostasy. *'Zelaya Campaign (605.M36)'- The Astral Leviathans receive a distress signal from a nearby mining colony of the walking dead butchering the populace. Upon further investigation it was discovered that Zelaya was a Necron Tomb World, still mostly dormant. The Astral Leviathans scanned the planet extensively almost completely mapping the vast tomb complexes. With the gathered data the planet's human population was gathered into three defended positions and the Space Marines commenced a strategically planned orbital bombardments designed to crack the planet's surface and collapse a particular set of tunnels trapping the mostly dormant Necrons. After a successful campaign, with no casualties, a Leviathan fortress was established to keep watch over the dormant xenos. *'Meritas Cluster Campaign (Mid-M38)' - Astral Leviathan detachments where deployed in the Meritas Cluster along with the Legio Arctica, under request of the Ordo Hereticus. A cult of Slaanesh had taken root in the systems government and corrupted the Planetary Governor to the dark desires of She Who Thirsts. The cult had spread much deeper than anticipated and turned a greater majority of the populace along with the Planetary defense forces present in the system. The Leviathans landed with great zeal and hatred for those who would betray the Imperium. Their zeal and the weapons of the titan legio made quick work of the outer most planet scouring it of taint and quarantining the refugees that they allowed to live for interrogation by the Ordo Hereticus at a later date. When moving onto the next planet they were met with much greater resistance. This was a penal world, the arbites present having been corrupted along with most of the inmates, and those that did not fall to the dark temptations were sacrificed to weaken the veil and bring force a host of Slaaneshi daemons. The Astral Leviathans fought hard for every square foot of the planet, the piles of enemies slain becoming monuments to the zeal and lethality of the chapter's forces, after four months the Astral Leviathans broke into the last stronghold on the world, Merital penal block C-139856EA. Regulus Proctus, the Lord Commodus, ended the siege when he dueled and slayed a Keeper of Secrets. The duel cost him both legs and an arm, resulting in his entombment in a venerable Leviathan chassis siege dreadnought. With the Lord Commodus out of commission and no time for the proper rituals to elect this successor the rest of the campaign was lead by the Grand Lore Master, Aurelia Cesar. The campaign only gained momentum after the death of the greater demon. The heretic forces falling quickly under the might of the imperium's forces. *'10th Black Crusade (001.M39)' - A massive joint campaign of the Forces of Chaos, comprised of Black Legion forces under Abaddon the Despoiler's command and the Daemon Primarch Perturabo of the Iron Warriors, launches out of the Eye of Terror to strike the Helica Sector. All Astral Leviathan forces respond to aid the beleaguered Imperial sector. *'Tau Xenocide (050.M39)' - The Astral Leviathans' 4th Battle Company clashes with Tau forces after perusing reports of Gue'Vesa on the planet of Haridanse. Upon arrival in the Osryius System the company fleet intercepted a small Gue'Vesa fleet in orbit over Haridanse, the Astartes made quick work of the traitorous fleet shattering the ancient Imperial war ships and sending the fragments of once mighty vessels to the planet's surface below in a catastrophic meteor shower. After the short battle just out of orbit the drop pods and thunderhawk gunships made planetfall in a rapid strike deployment, the doors rolling back to unleash the zealous Astartes on the misguided populace, slaughtering them to the last man woman and child. Two weeks into the genocide, a Tau fleet appeared in-system. Quickly, the Astartes fleet moved to engage and destroy the enemy spacecraft. Half of the Tau fleet screened against the Imperials as the other half moved to deploy ground forces. The ground war was a short and bloody campaign, the Astral Leviathans moving quickly and scything down the xenos before they had a chance to deploy heavy armour or set up any forward bases of operations. The rapid and aggressive strikes forcing the tau into a defensive battle with no ground to stand on. Three months was all it took to cleanse the planet of all xenos and xenos supporters. *'11th Black Crusade (301.M39)' - When the Black Fleet of Abaddon the Despoiler and a large greenskin fleet of Ork WAAAGH! Murgor assail the Relorrian System, a portion of the chapter responds to the 11th Black Crusade as the rest of their Chapter forces are tied up elsewhere. *'Angevin Crusade (322-384.M39)' - The Astral Leviathan deploys the 2nd, 4th, 6th and 8th companies to participate in the Angevin Crusade - the massive Imperial Crusade into the region of space in the Segmentum Obscurus known as the Calyx Expanse that brings this dangerous frontier region under Imperial control, and eventually becomes known as the infamous Calixis Sector. **'Return of the Leviathans (366.M39)' - The remaining companies of the Astral Leviathans report to the Angevin Crusade to bolster the deteriorating forces. *'The Razing of the Witch Worlds (414.M39-416.M39)' - When the worlds of the Vompiyya system cease their payment of the Imperial tithe, a secretive investigation by the Ordo Hereticus reveals that the three inhabited worlds within it have been usurped by a heretical magocracy, in which unsanctioned psykers have overtaken rule of the loyal Imperial population in a horrific reign of terror in which the citizenry are treated as livestock used to satiate every need and desire of the ruling class. The Ordinators, with the aid of the Astral Leviathans, manage to cleanse each of the witch-lords and their minions from each world in under a year per planet, as the Ordinators' superior psychic conditioning enables them to act as a vanguard in many operations against sorcererous foes as they are better able to withstand their foes' psychic assaults. During the brutal campaign the two chapters wage to destroy the enemy's centers of power, though a number of entire hive cities are left as burning necropolises in the course of the war. The campaign came to grisly end with the command squads of each respective chapter holding out in a last stand within the throne room of the vile psyker-queen. the Void Empress, after setting beacons for a precise orbital bombardment after multiple wave assaults failed to penetrate the void shield generator in the heart of the palace. The Ordinators Auspexus (Chief Librarian) kept the potent enemy psykers relatively at bay as the Leviathans' Commodus (Chapter Master) and his Honour Guard sacrificed themselves in the midst of the onslaught of enemies, taking down many times their number in heretics and their legionaries - allowing the Ordinators Auspexus to be extracted and bombard the enemy strongholds bringing and end to their reign. *'Time of Rebuilding (Late-M39 through early-M40)' - The Astral Leviathans return to their home sector to rebuild and recuperate after the Angevin crusade and smaller yet brutal conflicts after that. *'Desecration of Mathrica (352.M40)' - The Astral Leviathans 1st, 3rd and 5th companies respond to imperial calls for aid in the Rathmein System. Upon arrival they were quickly engaged by a combined Traitor forces comprised of the World Eaters and Word Bearers Traitor Legions. After six hours of brutal naval conflict and boarding actions taken by the World Eaters, the battle barge Scorched Blade takes position over the Shrine World of Mathrica. This world was under the protection of the elite 1st Company flagship and three badly damaged strike cruisers. Not willing to see a world of the Imperium fall into the hands of the Ruinous Powers, the Imperial vessels enacted Exterminatus and launched a relentless salvo of incendiary torpedoes which ignited the planet's atmosphere and slaughtered millions of heretics at the cost of Three companies and the four penal legions involved. *'Gulman Secundus'- to be entered... *'First Sather Campaign (758.M40)' - Still reeling from the loss of three companies, the Astral Leviathans are forced into action due to the now classified Sather Anomaly on the hive world of Sather (Orutan System). The resulting conflict bled the chapter dry claiming the live of six penal legions and near 400 battle-brothers, leaving the chapter woefully under-strength, with less then 300 brothers-at-arms remaining, no penal legions and only ten suits of terminator armour. The planet was left a gas giant, the core destroyed, and all records sealed by the Inquisition. *'Second Sather Campaign 836.M40)' - A small Word Bearers Warband fleet appeared at the edge of the Orutan System and began a bloody assault on the stations guarding Sather. The fighting had only lasted a mere twenty minutes before another enemy revealed itself. Amid the Imperial and heretical warships trading blows in open space, small Aeldari vessels attempted to cut through the carnage to the world below for unknown reasons. Soon after, a fleet of Angels Revenant appeared above the world and quickly broke the stalemate, cutting a swathe through the Heretic Astartes to relieve their embattled brethren. It is still unconfirmed if the Aeldari carried out their mysterious objectives. *'WAAAGH! Slasher (456-459.M41)' - The Chapter is embroiled in a series of pitched battles against a minor Ork WAAAGH! led by Warboss Hide Slasher. *'War on the Novus Krakens (847.M41)'- When the forge world of Kearvesus sent out a distress signal in response to an ork invasion, Lord Commodus Carolus Rex lead the First Company in response. Once the fleet entered the system their scanners picked up other imperial vessels belonging to the Novus Krakens. The Lord Commodus and his Command squad teleported aboard the Novus Krakens command barge to gather all the current data and claim his rightful place as Campaign Commander. The Novus Krakens response was to challenge the Astral Leviathans to a duel for command. The Leviathans took great offence that the Krakens had the audacity and bravado to dare challenge their divine right as commanders. So, when the 5th company champion stepped forward, he was greeted by the mighty Carolus Rex. The duel was quick and vicious, the Champion almost conquering the Lord Commodus, but was bested by the reach of the Empusa through the foresight of Carolus Rex. The champion was taken away missing his right arm from the elbow down. After the Lord Commodus proved his dominance and scolded the 5th Company Kaptein for his dishonor they began the campaign to purge the orks. The campaign was a brilliant success, the Leviathans supreme fire discipline allowing the Novus krakens to close the distance and bring their blades-man ship to bear, cutting the green skins from their feet. The two chapters were making quick work of the xenos menace, but on a closing mission to cut the head from the snake an elite task force consisting of the Astral Leviathans Grand Lore Master, his five-terminator honor guard, along with a Psykherre and his honor guard, were sent into an underground complex. During the mission one of the Novus Krakens Værege (Honour Guard) had a mishap with his catalepsean node, which caused him to erupt uncontrollably with psychic energy, the Astral Leviathans reacted according to their chapter doctrine under belief of demonic possession and cut the honor guard down. This action enraged the Novus Kraken's battle-brothers, and immediately a grisly firefight erupted between the two forces leading to the deaths of all Leviathans present and the collapse of the caves, costing the chapter five of its last ten terminator suits along with the Grand Lore Master. When there were no return signals to the Leviathan's fleet Carolus pulled the video footage from the task force. The death of his battle-brothers at the hands of the Novus Krakens threw him into a rage and he opened fire on the traitorous Novus Krakens' fleet nearly crippling one of the vessels before they could exit the system. *'Clash of Trident and Hammer (999.M41)' - As the Hammer Guard's 3rd Company pursue any trace of their wayward kin and engage the Forces of Chaos on numerous battlefields, they come into contact with a detachment from the chapter known as the Astral Leviathans - both are enroute to engage the same foe on the same planet. The two forces meet and the Astral Leviathan's take command, despite protests from Legate Azrael, believing the decision of command should be more carefully thought out. Reluctantly, the 3rd Company goes along with the Leviathans, and descend to the planet, finding the 7th Solaritus Siege Regiment to already be on the planet. The Hammer Guard and Leviathans fortify defenses and overwhelm the enemy, despite what Legate Azrael believes are tactically wasteful orders, especially for the mortals they fight alongside. This uneasy relationship would worsen towards the end of the campaign, however. On one assignment, a patrol detachment of Hammer Guard and a patrol detachment of Astral leviathan Deunde are sent to aid guardsmen with an unyielding spot of Chaos resistance. As they put down this resistance, one of the Astral Leviathans’ initiates seemed to fall into a trance right alongside the Hammer Guard Evocatus supporting them, and tear into the guardsmen. Before the horrified eyes of the Evocati, the initiate ripped through the guardsmen, and turned on the Evocatus squad, forcing them to put him down. The Astral Leviathans’ Deunde sergeant then opened fire on the Evocatus squad, and the situation only seemed to escalate. Soon the Hive had turned into a battle ground as the fearsome 3rd Company stood off against the Astral Leviathans, with unlucky guardsmen of the 7th getting caught in the crossfire. Soon, even the entirety of the Astral Leviathan’s were in system, and the 7th were ordered to fire upon the Hammer Guard. They refused, knowing the Hammer Guard as the saviors of Solaritus, on multiple occasions. This refusal cost them their lives as, to the horror and anger of the Hammer Guard, the entirety of the 7th was slaughtered by the Leviathans. Their response to this massacre was to call in the rest of the Hammer Guard, and the system erupted into war. This only ended when the Hammer Guard retired from the conflict and took the corpses of the officers of the 7th from the system, believing the entire conflict to be a stain upon their honor, a shameful mark on the Imperium and, ultimately, a step backwards on the path to redemption. They never forgot the interaction, however, and the Hammer Guard will no longer enter the same system of the Leviathans. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - Abaddon's infamous 13th Black Crusade cuts a swathe across the Imperium after destroying the fortress world of Cadia. With the Imperial planet's destruction, the Immaterium final tears through the veil of reality and the Cicatrix Maledictum (the 'Great Rift') is formed, cutting the Imperium of Man in half and silencing many channels of communication. This leads to a large group of Warp Storms to cut off the Orutan System (the Astral Leviathans' home system) from the rest of the Imperium. Fighting a desperate campaign for survival, the severely beaten, bloody Chapter is near-death as they hold out until the resurrected Primarch Roboute Guilliman and the Imperial forces of his Indomitus Crusade arrive to save the battered Chapter from destruction and filling its ranks with the mighty Primaris Space Marines. Chapter Home World Karthas , Chapter Homeworld of the Astral Leviathans.]] The homeworld of the Astral Leviathans is located in the Orutan System in the Segmentum Pacificus, and has a radius of 44,441 Terran miles. The surface covered in 86% water, massive oceans and islands dotting the planet’s surface. This created many diverse cultures in the face of the brutal death worlds and the massive creatures of the deep that plagued the naval based humans. Most of the cultures were built around brutal blood sacrifices, cannibalism, and martial prowess. Karthas was chosen as a vital world in the Imperium due to the populace making wonderful candidates for astartes chapters along with the massive amounts of promethium under the planets crust. The Astral Leviathans take no control on the planet, leaving the populace savage and lethal with pure stock for future recruits. Fortress-Monastery The Astral Leviathans' fortress-monastery known as Fathoms Keep, is a massive complex of ceramite, reinforced glass domes and mighty void shields placed in the deepest trench of the Argevuian Sea. The oceans are held back by the majesty of the Adeptus Mechanicus' designs and labor. Vast schools of fish and large oceanic predators stalk the surrounding sea floor providing great training for the astartes housed within the mighty fortress. Hundreds of torpedo silos dot the gothic architecture while high chapels and arches are dotted with hurricane bolters and lascannons. The fortress draws power from the massive amounts of geothermal energy within the planets core. Great swathes of the sea bed covered with thick armored cabling drawing heat from the planet and running it to the monasteries generators. The excess energy is stored in a number of electromagnetic pulse cannons and great thermal cannons ringing the base of the stronghold. A set of massive ceramite coated adamantium doors are the main entrance, controlled from within the deepest sanctum of the monastery and only coded to be activated by the battle brothers of the Astral Leviathans. These great doors rest very near the forts hangar bays allowing any modified thunder hawks or other submersible cargo haulers to resupply and repair before making the journey back to the surface of the chapter’s fleet in orbit. The only other entrance is a large underground highway that leads to the nearest landmass, the continent of Gratia, 400 miles from the nearest city. Where this highway breaks back to the surface is another humongous fortified complex known as the "Break". The Break is mostly a gargantuan gate house protecting the highway, rumored to be able to fend off even the likes of titan legions. Once through the gates to Fathoms Keep the submerged artificial biome is based on a great field of sand, the center dominated by the inner sanctum, the chapters keep. Around the keep two layers of large circular walls, with many gun batteries and battlements. Outside of the inner sanctums lay the supplementary buildings, hangars, launch pads, guest chambers, and the serf housing. Upon gaining entrance to the inner keeps gates you find a grand hall of blue tanzanite, the name of every fallen battle brother along with their deeds carved into the stone. The hall is 25,000 feet in length. Statues of every Lord Commodus (chapter master) line the vast hall. Beneath this hall is the chapter crypts in which lie the dead and great treasures of the chapter, some of the treasure being the shattered Tartarus Armour of Regulus Proctus, and other storied relics. Flanking the entrance hall are two cathedrals lined with many benches and reliefs depicting mosaics of the emperor. A grand pulpit resides at the head of each one where one of the chapters soul smiths will preach to the chapter serfs or any honored visitors. The grand hall ends at an imposing stone door depicting the duel of chief Sharp maw and the imperial commander that discovered the world and lead to the founding of the chapter. This door rises into the ceiling revealing an opulent throne room, the throne of the Lord Commodus situated at the far end. This is where any dignitaries or guest would meet with the Lord Commodus. This room is also used as the chapters Assimularum. Just before the entrance to the throne room you have a choice of turning left or right, up or down. To the left lies the great forges and armories of the chapter’s fortress monasteries, the fires always blazing away under the tutelage of the chapter’s war smiths crafting ammunition and repairing armor and the chapter’s vehicles. The right leads to the great dormitories and chapels of the Astral Leviathans companies. Great rooms filled with Spartan styled reef beds and sunken reliefs for foot lockers. Heading down will take you to the great libraries and crypts of the chapter. Grandiose rooms are stored with thousands of tomes and scrolls of knowledge. At the far end lies the teleportarium, staircases leading up to the armories and chapels above. Taking the stirs up above the throne room is the apothecarium and operation rooms. Orutan System The Orutan System is Located in Segmentum Pacificus and home to six planets, one pleasure world, two hive worlds, one forge world, one death world, and one gas giant that was previously a hive world. *'Orutan Prime' - The systems capital is Orutan Prime, the systems only pleasure world, the planet is not vast in size the smallest I the system and has the lowest populace, but is a center for the wealthy and powerful of many systems around. Orutan Prime is home to many exotic species and has large ornate cities grafted from the planets vast natural reserves of rare minerals. The world is also host to an array of pitted gladiatorial events. *'Orutan Secundus' - Orutan Secundus is the second planet in system, a teeming hub of industrial activity and mining cities. The planets vast populace toils endlessly to drain the core of the invaluable resource of promethium for the Astral LEviathans and the local forgeworld. Grand complexes of pipes and mine shafts cover the majority of the planets surface, hive cities and hab blocks encrusting the rest. The planet's three moons heavily defended bases designed to protect the planet from any form of orbital assault. *'Karthas' - Karthas is the third planet in the system, and the home world to the Astral Leviathans. The homeworld of the Astral Leviathans is located in the Orutan System in the Segmentum Pacificus, and has a radius of 44,441 Terran miles. The surface covered in 86% water, massive oceans and islands dotting the planet’s surface. *'Meridas' - Meridas is the system's forge world, the great jungles barley held back by the vast superstructure erected by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The great forges complimenting the forges present in Fathom's Keep and keeping the Astral Leviathans large fleet combat ready at all times. The forge world also exports many stc designs out to other systems and has close ties to Kronn IV the forge world of the Legio Arctica. *---Classified material--- Access denied by the Ordo Hereticus, Lord Inquisitor level access required. *'Orutan Tertiay' - The outermost planet in the system, Orutan Tertiary is completely covered in a single planet wide hive, creating a brutal combat zone for the great hive gangs that dominate the world. There is no intervention from outside sources, leaving the vast criminal empires to rule and bring out the toughest and most cunning that the world has to offer up to the Astral Leviathans. Recruitment Only boys with born sons are accepted as recruit aspirants. Like all Astarte's chapters recruitment is a merciless series of trials beginning with a race across the mighty Argevuian Sea. The survivors are then split into groups according to how they placed (from first to last) in the race. They are then thrown into gladiatorial pits which are designed to be completely flooded in ten minutes forcing the aspirants to kill quickly or drown. The survivors from the pit fights are then taken and drugged with massive quantities of potent hallucinogenics and dropped in live-fire training fields of battle-brothers to test the strength of their mind. The few who make it past this point are not fortunate, for then they are tortured for five days to see how well they can withhold a information. The great few who have made it past the torture will be faced with one final trial - they must combat a full-fledged battle-brother and on merit of their defeat, if they live, and are accepted as initiates to be implanted. Due to the many faults with the gene-seed of the Astral Leviathans a good number, almost one third, of the aspirants will die in surgery. The harsh trials and high mortality rate makes recruitment a slow and tedious process but only feeds the ego of those who make it as fully fledged brothers, pushing home the thought that they are truly the chosen of the God-Emperor. Chapter Organisation The Astral Leviathans chapter is mostly organized according to the dictates of the Codex Astartes. The main difference is the Chapter's use of larger amounts of devastator squads and armored vehicles, as well as a smaller amount (but more elite) assault squads and the special formation of elite pilots known as the 'Winged Hussars'. Ranks Chapter Command *'Lord Commodus' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Commodus' - Captain equivalent. *'Optorian'- Lieutenant. Specialist Ranks *'Grand Lore Master' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Lore Master' - Librarian equivalent. *'Lord Soul Smith' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Soul Smith' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Forge Lord'- Master of the Forge equivilent. *'Forge Master'- Techmarine equivilent. *'Grand Guardian'- Chief Apothecary. *'Guardian of the gifts'- Apothecary. line ranks *'Otso'-Terminator. *'Lauma'-Vanguard Veteran. *'Cusith'-Sternguard Marine. *'Moura'- Company Ancient. *'Retarius'- Company Champion. *'Duende'- Scout marine. *'Mouros'- Tactical marine. *'Drakes'- Devestator marine. Combat Doctrine The chapter is exceptional at naval combat both in the void and in the aquatic variety. The marines themselves more comfortable in or around the water due to their home world. The chapter has a variety of specialized wargear for use in underwater assaults - from specialized rounds to highly-modified bolters and plasma weaponry designed to operate at peak efficiency under any aquatic stresses, along with altered vox grills, to emit a much faster set of sound waves that can only be understood when filtered through salt water, which is fitted in special filter compartments in the Astartes' helmets. The chapter prefers the use of power tridents and shorter, but more brutal, variants of the standard power sword. When on land, the chapter has a love for heavy armour and brutal predator-based assaults. At full strength the chapter can house and maintain 38 predator tanks along with a large contingent of land raiders, stalkers, hunters, and 25 vindicators. When close combat is brought into play the chapter is lacking, as they much prefer to reduce the enemy to a bloody pulp with heavy bolters or assault cannons, leaving the chapter with only ten Vanguard Veteran assault squads. These marines are specially selected by the Chapter Master after three days of prayer and meditation undisturbed in the Chapter Cathedral. After the initiates are selected they are taken from the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery to "Fang Tooth Isle". This island is of significance to the planet's populace, many making pilgrimage to the isle, due to a cult of monks that reside in the jungles of the island behind a cascading waterfall. The monks belong to an ancient order known as the "Glatius Prefectus". The Glatius Prefectus has studied the art of gladiatorial combat since before the founding of the chapter, teaching the ways of the blade to any who desire such knowledge. Specialist Formations The company has many special formations that are implemented into a variety of combat situations: *'Encroaching Tide' - The Encroaching Tide formation consists of devastator squads, tactical squads and Predator Destructors. They form a chain starting with a predator, then one tactical squad, then another predator, then a devastator squad and repeat. The formation rolls forward with a deluge of bolter fire cutting down anything that lays before them. This formation excels in breaking enemy morale and crushing fortified trench lines. *'Predators of the Dark'- When boarding actions are taken by the Astral Leviathans, they make heavy use of specially designed boarding torpedoes. Like other boarding torpedoes these torpedoes breach the hull with melta warheads and adamantium-tipped drills. Once they have cut through, the drill explodes like a massive fragmentation grenade sending a wave of super-heated shrapnel in every direction, then immediately after, the torpedo lets loose a torrent of icy black water. Thousands of gallons rush in, crushing and drowning most before it. Any unfortunates who have somehow managed to survive must then face the fearsome battle-brothers of the Leviathans. The water does not simply disorient and throw the enemy off balance, it is also where the Leviathans are most comfortable - most at home. The cold, black water also triggers a sept of hypnotherapy implanted into the minds of the battle-brothers through a series of rituals and stories as Neophytes. Once the the trance sets in they are entirely focused on pursuing their goal - all nobility and honour forgotten - as they become the soulless hunters of their namesake. Chapter Beliefs The chapter reveres the Emperor as a god, for in their view He is a being that is the pinnacle of perfection and the Astartes are His most holy warriors, believing that they were created solely to slaughter all those opposed to His holy verdict. They know themselves to be above the average man, the top echelon of humanity. Their beliefs are so strict that any who defy the Imperial Cult are cut down and butchered - usually entire family trees are brutalized - the same for any mortal who says they speak for the Emperor for only a battle-brother is worthy of the Emperor’s visions and words. This has led to a complex relationship with the Ecclesiarchy and the Ordo Hereticus, as both believe in their divine purpose. Many cannibalistic and macabre rituals are performed in His holy name prior to, during and after battle. Victories are usually followed by a massive feast of the defeated foe, tracing its roots back to the tribal beginnings of the chapter. A major quantity of the chapter's wars and campaigns are foretold in the visions of their chapter master as he meditates in his chamber, which has led the Astral Leviathans to believe they are the most loved of the Emperor's warriors. This had led to many conflicts over campaign authority as the chapter refuses to bow to any mortal man or Astartes, aside from their own kin. These strong beliefs also extends to the chapter's proud display of its heraldry at all occasions, even in combat, as they carry their bright purple banners, waving them high for all to see, thus destroying any chance of surprise or stealth. The Astral Leviathans are a very proud chapter, in the most extreme ways. The battle brothers believe that he must attain perfection and be a peerless warrior to be worthy of the station thrust upon him, leading to constant training, prayer and reflection on previous missions. These beliefs have lead to issues in their service to the Deathwatch when acting squad leader they demand much of their kill teams pushing them past what other Astartes would deem appropriate, and when not squad leader they constantly undermine and question the authority of the kill team leader and watch captains. The battle-brothers strive for perfection and will gladly notify any in the God-Emperor's service if they seem to be falling short, this extends to other astartes and even the inquisition. The chapter sending lengthy essays describing any faults they noticed and how their allies can better handle themselves next time around. Other beliefs are kept more in the dark, the belief that consuming the flesh of enemies and fallen allies will grant the brothers their strength is very common giving way to the many macabre and cannibalistic rituals of the Astral Leviathans. Ritual The Feast is a ritual that happens before any ground forces of the Astral Leviathans are committed to combat, failure to partake in this ritual before ground campaigns commence requires all brothers who neglected the ritual to sacrifice themselves unto the God-Emperor through ritualistic suicide. The Ritual takes place in the Grand halls of the Chapters ships, the companies present will be seated at great tables, the most senior Commodus present will make a speech as a line of slaves and prisoners is brought into the hall, one mortal for each battle-brother. The Astartes are clad in their full panoply of war, except their helms which sit next to them under a dense black cloth to keep it pristine. The mortals are laid bare before the marines and consumed alive. Once the Feast is completed the Chapter's actions are blessed by the God-Emperor and the battle-brothers have regained their humanity, reminding them why they fight. Chapter Gene-Seed The Astral Leviathans suffer from a number of genetic idiosyncrasies within their gene-seed. This causes the Marines of the Astral Leviathans to grow two extra rows of serrated fangs, leading to a wider jaw and mouth to accommodate. They also possess an over-active Betcher's Gland, which forces then to wear specialized helmets to resist the very potent acidic saliva. A long forked tongue and pallid skin are also common physical attributes of these marines. Also present is a hyper active Omophagea gland making the majority of the marines hunger for human flesh, aiding in the dark and lurid ceremonies held deep within their ships and fortress monastery. This deficiency also leads to some issues within the initiates called the "Hunger", they are usually trained how to cope with it prior to combat, but occasionally the chapters hand is forced and all assets are deployed. This situation usually leads to conflict with other imperial forces in the engagement. The Sus-an membrane has defects as well, only operating about fifty percent of the time, the battle-brothers unaware whether or not this implant functions or not, making the battle-brothers of the Astral Leviathans to avoid its use at all costs. Notable Astral Leviathans *'Regulus Proctus' - Lord Commodus Regulus Proctus, he held the position for three hundred years before being mortally wounded while slaying a keeper of secrets in the Meritas Cluster Campaign resulting in his entombment in a Leviathan dreadnought chassis. *'Maximus Carthinius' - Maximus Carthinius, the current Lord Soul Smith of the Astral Leviathans. He was appointed in 897.M41 for his zeal and his profound effect in combating psykers. Lord Maximus grew a profound hatred for psykers as a tactical marine in the sixth company. From that point he trained in with the chapters loremasters to better his understanding of psychic attacks and how to better defend against and survive them. *'Yevellen The Sadistic' - Yevellen is a soul smith from the first wave of recruits after the founding of the chapter. He was trained in melee combat by the monks placing him among the ranks of Lauma. Shortly after he joined the Soul Smiths, his faith and fervour a beacon to his brothers, leading them to great acts of heroism. Yevellen stands near the height of a suit of Centurion warplate when un-armoured, he is massive even for an Astartes, his great size only adding to his melee capabilities and the fear he strikes into the hearts of the enemies. He has been placed in stasis for when he is needed most, his skill with a blade unmatched by any Astartes of the chapters past or present. *'First Veteran Sargent Jantu' - Veteran Jantu is a truly ancient Astartes, his first battle being The Gulman pacification in 526.M40, in which he suffered from the "Hunger" causing great tension between the AStral Leviathans, and the allied forces of the Adamant Wardens, Ordinators, and the Ordo Malleus. Due to that incident, Jantu has denied numerous promotions to Commodus, even a promotion to Lord Commodus. Jantu is one of the best shots among all the Adeptus Astartes, renowned for his skill and feared for his temper Jantu has become a living legend of the chapter, a true hero having taken part in many great battles, with over two million confirmed bolter kills. Chapter Fleet Avenger-class Grand Cruiser *''Tuerreiro Eas Estrelas'' - Chapter Flagship Battle Barges *''Marinho'' - 1st Company Flagship *''Leviathan'' - 2nd Company Flagship *''Steel Tide'' - 3rd Company Flagship *''Wave of Iron'' - 6th Company Flagship *''Ardent Serpent'' - 8th Company flagship Strike Cruisers *''Kleptopredator'' - 4th Company Flagship *''Jormungandr'' - 5th Company FLagship *''Scylla'' - 7th Company Flagship *''Ashrays'' - 9th Company Flagship *''Qualipalik'' - 10th Company Flagship *''Hydra'' *''Cirein Croin'' *''Iku-Turso'' *''Avanc'' *''Jangu'' *''The Rusalka'' *''The Lorvey'' Nova Frigates *''The Barracuda'' *''Iron Jaw'' *''Lionfish'' *''Perdus Veietates Sigillum'' *''Riptide'' Hunter Destroyers *''Uncacagila'' *''Deu Calion'' *''The Bermuda'' *''The Formosa'' *''Enki'' *''Boann'' *''Asopus'' *''Varun'' *''Tootega'' *''Charybdis'' *''The Rosmarus'' *''The Palypus'' *''The Fang Tooth'' Chapter Relics *''Empusa''- Empusa is an ancient Paragon Blade crafted in the shape of a trident from the age of darkness. This weapon was used to unite all of Karthas under the banner of the LEviathan tribe, and fight imperial forces when they first made contact with the natives of Karthas, it is now passed down with the title of Lord Commodus. *''Panoply of the Beast''- This set of heavily modified Mk111 battle plate was custom fit to Soul Smith Yevellen. *''Kraken's Breath''- A las cannon crafted with the creation of the Chapter, the barrel of the weapon is stylized to represent the great Krakens of Kartahs that launch great beams of energy from their maws. This Lascannons has never failed to punch through the thickest of armour and slay the mightiest of the Chapters foes. It is told that on a lost battlefiled, one beam from the Kraken's Breath rough down a knight castellan. *''Ghost of the Argevian''- The Ghost of the Argevian is a Land Raider Crusader with a very intelligent Machine spirit, the doors of this mighty tank have never been opened to the Astral Leviathans knowledge. The machine operating on its own accord as it leads many great assaults. *''Crux''- Crux is a Combi-melta from the great crusade, it's time before its arrival with the Astral Leviathans unknown, but it is currently wielded by the living legend of the chapter, Veteran Sergeant Jantu. Shots with this weapon being the crux of many of battles, the weapon seems to increase Jantu's otherworldly marksmanship. *''Beatus Machina''- A blessed Predator main battle tank from the first Sather campaign. This great machine was the last defender of the Torphian gate after its crew was butchered by hordes of Khornate daemons, the tank was overrun, the demons attempting to force themselves into the machine to anchor themselves to the materium. A nearby Librarian of the Ordinators forced the demons from the sacred engine with his dying breath, blessing the war machine and causing it to be the bane of demons, its weapons never miss the foul never born and cause vicious wounds. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors The Astral Leviathans adorn themselves primarily in silver coloured battle-plate with the boots, greaves, and pauldrons painted a deep purple. Squad specialty symbols are a white, with a black Gothic numeral (which designates squadron) placed over the center of it. Company designation is identified by the Codex-compliant company colours which adorn the shoulder pauldron trim and poleyns (knee guards). Chapter Badge The Astral Leviathans' Chapter badge is a stylised icon representing the deadly leviathan, an ancient symbol from Karthasian mythology that represents a primeval sea monster who would one day devour the stars when the end of days finally befalls mankind. The Chapter's depiction of this cthonic creature takes the form of a deadly predator that stalks the stars, devouring the foes of Mankind. An apt symbol for this brutal Chapter. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies *Ordo Hereticus *Legio Arctica *Ordinators *Order of the Baroque Chalice *Romelia Kamarov Enemies *Novus Krakens *Hammer Guard Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Astral Leviathans About the Astral Leviathans Gallery Astral Leviathan_Chapter Master.png|Lord Commodus (Chapter Master) Carolus Rex, Lord of the Astral Leviathans. Astral Leviathans_Terminator.png|A pict-capture of one of the rare suits of Terminator Armour of one of the lost Veteran Marines of the Astral Leviathans' elite 1st Company. Astral_Leviathans_Terminators_In_Battle_II.png|Astral Leviathans Terminator Veterans of the elite 1st Company confronting Heretic Astartes during the First Sather Campaign. File:Deathwatch_Kill_Team_Homebrew.png|An Astral Leviathans Watch-Captain leading a Deathwatch Kill-Team against the Tyranids. CarolusRex_Thing.png|Astral Leviathans of the 4th Battle Company during the First Sather Campaign. dont_get_on_my_case.png|Astral Leviathans 4th Company combating the Necron menace during the Zelaya Campaign. leviathan-boi.png Leviathan Drop Pod Assault.jpg Videos Category:Astral Leviathans Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:13th Founding